1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) process, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device with various reflective patterns and a method for arranging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the characteristics of thin profile and low power consumption, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely employed in electronic products, such as portable personal computers, digital cameras, projectors, and the like. Generally, LCD devices are classified into transmissive, reflective, and transflective types. Transmissive LCDs are poorly suited for use in low power portable products due to the high power requirement of the backlight module. Moreover, brightness and contrast of the transmissive LCD are poor when the ambient light is bright.
Conversely, reflective LCDs provide adequate brightness and contrast as they use ambient light as the light source. Moreover, reflective LCDs can be employed in portable products as no backlight module is required. Additionally, transflective LCDs also uses ambient light as the light source. Moreover, transflective LCDs can further use an auxiliary backlight to enhance brightness and contrast when the ambient light is not bright enough.
Typically, the reflective type and transflective type LCD devices employ reflectors formed on the pixel regions to reflect the ambient light. Accordingly, image clarity is improved when the reflectors have a higher reflectivity. In order to increase the reflectivity of the reflector, the reflective pattern formed on the surface of the reflector usually has an uneven profile.
FIG. 1 is a plane view of a conventional reflective type LCD device wherein the pixels are arranged in a strip. The reflective LCD device comprises a lower substrate with a plurality of data lines 102 and a plurality of gate lines 104 thereon. The data lines 102 intersect the gate lines 104 to define pixel regions 108 to produce different primary colors (i.e. red, green, and blue colors). Each pixel region 108 has a reflector 106 and a reflective pattern 106a formed thereon. Since the reflective pattern 106a of each pixel region is the same, the moire effect may occur due to the regular structures. As a result, image quality of the reflective or transflective type LCD suffers.